The output power of electric motor-operated braking pressure generators, for example mechatronic tandem brake master cylinders or pumps of a driving dynamics control system of the motor vehicle (electronic stability control (ESC) or electronic stability program (ESP) pumps), is generally restricted in driving mode in order to prevent overheating of the electric motor of the motor vehicle. However, this restriction of the electric motor output power in a critical driving situation in relation to the braking effect, e.g. in the case of strong brake fading, leads to a maximum braking pressure in the braking system that is too low and to a pressure build-up in the braking system that is too slow. This results in a lengthening of the braking distance in the case of critical driving situations of the motor vehicle in relation to the braking effect.